The use of motorcycle footboards (also sometimes referred to as floorboards) is well known. Footboards offer a flat surface that supports both the sole and heel portion of the rider's (i.e., operator's) shoe or boot. For many motorcycle riders and types of motorcycles, footboards are a preferred foot supporting device because they provide the rider with comfort as a result of the support surface of the footboard establishes a fixed angle of the rider's ankle. However, many riders prefer an alternate foot position for allowing them to stretch their legs while riding and/or that simply offers a different yet equally comfortable foot and leg (i.e., lower body) position.
Accessory items such as highway pegs are well known to offer an alternate foot position for allowing a rider to stretch their legs while riding and that offers a different yet equally comfortable lower body position to a footboard. Highway pegs extend generally outwardly from the left and right sides of the motorcycle thereby providing a pair of support structures that the rider may rest their feet upon while riding the motorcycle (i.e., primarily during highway use). However, for many riders of a motorcycle with footboards, the addition of a highway is undesirable for many reasons. One such reason is that highway pegs and/or their mounting structure are seen as detracting from the aesthetic appeal of the motorcycle. Another such reason is that there may not be a simple means for attaching the highway pegs to the motorcycle.
Therefore, an accessory item mountable on each footboard of a motorcycle that provides a rider of the motorcycle with a supported foot position causing the riders legs to be in an out-stretched orientation in contrast to the rider's leg orientation when the rider's feet are supported directly on top of the footboards would be advantageous, desirable and useful.